Official Patch Notes
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page serves as a record of the official patch notes given by the developers for Pokémon Uranium. The "Un" in some versions stands for "Unofficial". They were made by the new development team while waiting for Twitch and JV to release the next update. When they announced they would no longer be developing the game the new team took over in an official capacity and began using normal version numbers. __TOC__ Patch Notes The patch notes are taken from the Official Pokemon Uranium Website 'Version 1.2.4 (10/29/18)' *Added code needed for the Halloween Mystery Gift to function properly. *Fixed bug where mystery gift pokemon could not pass down HAs. *Fixed bug where a ranger on Route 7 was so startled by the Nuclear Gyarados that they changed gender. *Macho Brace will no longer soft lock the game. *Fixed common crash on main menu after deleating any save. *Fixed rare crash when getting spotted by certain trainers. Most notably the fisherman on route 15. *Fixed the very common crash at the Hall of Fame before the credits role. *Resized one of the credit background images to fit properly. *Added Connor Griffin to the credits for his amazing work on several of the background music tracks used in the game. We sincerely apologize for this omittance. You can check out his other works on his website at https://www.connorgriffinmusic.com 'Version 1.2.3 (8/6/18)' Bug Fixes: *Tons of map fixes to correct the bugs that appeared in the last update. *Fixed double battles crashing in randomizer. *Completing the championship will no longer remove all Actans from your PC. *PokePod calls should no longer interrupt the animation when using an HM. Quality of Life: *New cries have been added for many Pokemon. *The PC now has a "Release All" button that can be used to release all Pokemon in the currently selected box at once. *Renamed "Optimized English" to "1337 Speak" as April Fools is long over and some people seemed to be missing the joke. *You can no longer send or receive PokePod calls in the Hazard Zone. PokeRadar: *Fixed bug where PokeRadar chains would randomly break for no reason (Yes we ACTUALLY fixed it this time). *New HUD added for the PokeRadar that displays your current chain length and the Pokemon you are chaining. *The PokeRadar now has its own background music when in use, as well as a sound effect when a shiny patch appears. *Tweaked the PokeRadar's shaking grass animation to be much more obvious on light backgrounds as it was nearly impossible to see on Route 16. *Red grass will now have an increased chance of spawing a HA Pokemon (20%). *The PokeRadar will now never select tiles you can not walk on (such as those under NPCs). *When the PokeRadar chain is maxed there will be a very slight chance (5%) that Pokemon will have improved IVs. MYSTERY GIFT *To celebrate 2 years of Uranium, we've pushed a new Mystery Gift into the game and it's ready for pickup! You can pick it up at any item store after selecting it from the Mystery Gift screen on the Main Menu. It's a Mystery Gift so secret NOT EVEN I KNOW WHAT IT IS! So load up Uranium ASAP and send me screenshots of what will no doubt be some top tier redesigns for an old Uranium Favorite. PLEASE RUN YOUR PATCHER BEFORE LAUNCHING URANIUM FOR YOUR MYSTERY GIFT TO LOAD CORRECTLY! Version 1.2.2 (4/1/18) *EGGS! Easter means eggs, so we have added unique egg sprites for every pokemon in Tandor! *You know what does not have to do with Easter? French! But we added a French translation anyway. *Hidden Abilities galore! Many previously unobtainable HAs are now available. These include the starters. Note: the Snopach, Slothohm, Minicorn, and Luxi evolution line have their HAs set up now, but are not yet obtainable YET, however the Chinese New Year Mystery Gift Luxi will now have it's HA retroactively. *For your convenience, a shortcut to your save files had been added to the game install directory. *Added Optimized English to the Language Selection menu, We've put an insane amount of effort into these improvements and we're excited to see how players interact with the world! *The moves Safeguard, Fling, and Copycat have been fixed. *Seikamater and S51-A can now be caught in randomizer when encountered outside their normal areas. *Fur Coat will now only affect physical attacks. *Changed the shiny Nuclear Tancoon and Tanscure sprites back to their old, red color. *Fixed bug where nuclear horde pokemon could be found holding mega stones in randomizer. *Nuclear form Pokemon will now have nuclear moves in randomizer. *Added a lovely jingle when picking berries. *Added several map optimizations to improve In-game performance. *Fixed bug where getting KOed at Epsilon could result in odd behavior when next entering a Pokemon Center. *Fixed dialogue when attempting to take the metro from Bealbeach to Legen Town without a ticket. *The punk brothers event will now never happen on the daycare PC. *Acai, Bacu, Cupu, and Guara Berries now actually work. They can also now be used with Natural Gift. They have a base power of 90 and types of Psychic, Electric, Ice, and Fire respectively. Version 1.2.1 (8/8/17) * Fixed crash with the new save system caused by having Unicode characters in your windows user folder name. * Fixed many translation errors in Spanish, Portuguese and Chinese. * Added updated night version of Legen Town tileset to match the new day one. * Added updated shiny Syrentide icon to match its new sprite. * Randomizer Mode will now affect Theo's Pokemon when he is partnered with you. * Fixed very old bug where the game could crash when the computer enters sleep mode. * Fixed two bugs in Anthell that could cause the cutscene with Tiko to break. * The small Pokemon icon on the more reorder screen will now reflect if the Pokemon is shiny or nuclear. * Fixed bug where Pokemon animations would play obscenely fast on the summary screen. * The "Check for Updates" button on the main menu will now run the patcher for you if there is an update. * You can now use Waterfall on Route 1. Version 1.2.0 (8/6/17) Major features: * New Randomizer Mode: In it, your starter and all wild and trainer encounters will be replaced by completely random Pokémon, for a wacky and challenging game-changing experience. Unlocked after completing the game at least once. (Load a completed save once to register this achievement) * New languages incorporated into the game: Simplified Chinese and Brazilian Portuguese (Stub). Many thanks to all translation teams! If you wish to help with translation, please contact Samrux in the official Discord. * Autosave: You can now configure an autosave feature that will save the game for you every set amount of time when entering a new map. Autosaves will be separate from manual saves and you can pick either one when selecting a savefile. * Nuzlocke Mode has been replaced by Custom Mode, where you can select the exact settings you want for a harder/different Pokémon Uranium experience including the new Randomizer Mode. * The saving system has been rewritten, following the Autosave feature. It is now a lot more stable and will prevent any rare cases of corrupted or missing savefiles. Backups will also be loaded automatically. * Settings are now global across all savefiles. You will have to set all your settings again just this time, sorry! * New 'Remember Save' option, that when turned on will automatically select (but not open) the last save you played when starting the game. * New 'Performance Mode' option, that will help people who experience severe lag during battles Changes and Additions: * Added Chinese nationality and summary flag. * Most of the shinies in the game have been overhauled to have much nicer color palettes. Good luck collecting them! * Added many new and original Uranium Pokémon cries! * Added some new Pokémon animations. * Urayne now comes in its Atom Ball :) * Added back the Move Tutors in Nowtoch and Venesi, because everyone likes free moves. * Graphical Improvements: Jungle's Crown now has its own sprite, Kellyn battle sprite overhauled, Legen Town had its Pokémon Center redesigned, and tons of other small things. * Added "Old School Poison" option to custom games, that will allow poison to faint a Pokémon outside of battle like in older-gen games. * The "Forms" page in the Pokédex will now register all forms, including Megas and Nuclears as it should. * Poison is now super-effective against Nuclear. * Expunge is now an HM which can be used to cure Nuclear Pokémon. * The Royal Jelly will prevent Seikamater's pre-evolutions from evolving into anything other than Seikamater. * Releasing a Pokémon will now return its held item to your bag. * The moves Rapid Spin and Defog have been widely incorporated into Pokémon's movepools. * Many previously unaccessible Egg Moves are now obtainable by either level-up on an early evolution or breeding. * Orchynx now starts the game with Leech Seed instead of learning it at level 7. * Garlikid now stays in your party in the lab sidequest when you get your Pokémon team back, if you have a slot for it. * Reversed the top of the staircase to the captain's quarters on the cruise ship to match the bottom. * NPCs are more respectful and you will no longer receive calls during the intro for a battle. Bugfixes: * Tons of small sprite corrections. * Fixed remaining square boxes throughout the game's text and many typos in English and Spanish. Special thanks to Kami. * Challenge Mode now actually works. * Fixed crash on launch affecting some players. * Fixed bug where the background music would reset when exiting rooms on the cruise ship. * Fixed bug where you could catch nuclear Actan only to lose him afterwards. * Fixed bug where registered HM items could be used in situations where they shouldn't be able to be, leading to game breaking bugs. * Fixed gamebreaking bug where in very rare ocassions you couldn't get your team back during the Garlikid quest. * A crash that sometimes occurred when talking to Cam or Kellyn post-game has been fixed. * Fixed bug created in 1.1.0 where owning a bred Pokemon from the Beta of the game would make your save unusable. * People with this bug will have their saves work again. * Fixed bug where online battles could kill Pokémon in Nuzlocke. * Fixed bug with Victory Road bridges. * Added missing map information so the PokéPod will always display your location correctly. * Fixed bug that could stop the game from progressing if you were KOed by the Nuclear Trawpint at the end of Epsilon. * Corrected a few tile collision bugs and improved some tiles. * Fixed surfing ninjas duplication and placement glitches. * Saving during the punk brothers event will no longer break the puzzle. * Fixed crash in Nuzlocke mode after losing your first battle with Theo. * The Nuclear Ball will now have the correct sprite when thrown. * Fixed bug where repel wearing off could cause problems in certain areas, notably the eigth gym. * Fixed bug where Expunge would instead cause Fallout. * Fixed Sticky Web's effect not working. * Fixed problem with Pixilate, Refrigerate, Aerilate, Energizate, and Atomizate where the type change would not be applied. * Improved trainer AI so it should no longer attempt to use last resort when it won't work. * In the lab sidequest, now you won't get Garlikid until you actually free him. * Fixed Conversion 2 not working at all. (We fear this will raise Nucleon's power level even further over 9000 resulting in the destruction of this plane of existence.) * Fixed Fallout not reducing the weaknesses of Nuclear-type Pokémon and ending prematurely whenever a Pokemon is switched out. * Removed a few thousand lines of unused code. Version 1.1 PokemonFamily Hotfix (6/22/17) * Fixed an issue wherein Trainers that are in possession of Pokémon from the Pokémon Uranium Beta could not load their saved games. Version 1.1 (1/4/17) Major features: * Full language support, and an option to change the game's languange in Options. Expect different translations of the game coming in the future! If you want to contribute to a translation of the game, please contact us. * Complete Spanish translation of the game! Experience the entirety of Pokémon Uranium adapted to Spanish-speaking audiences! * Enjoy a new post-game event! Catch two previously unaccessible Pokémon: Praseopunk and Neopunk, in an entirely new area with a new minigame! * The rest of the HM Items have been added to the game! Visit the Tinkerer in Legen Town throughout the story to obtain the Surfboard, Scuba Gear, Climbing Pick, and Quadcopter. You can finally get rid of your HMs! * Discover dozens of new beautiful animations for Uranium Pokémon! The game is more alive than ever! * Nuzlocke Mode has been reworked! You can now select the specific rules you want for your Nuzlocke game at the start of your run, including a Shiny Clause. Enjoy this higher-difficulty game mode with personalized settings! * An Exit button has been added in-game, so you can now return to the main menu and change between save files quickly without needing to close the game window. Changes and Additions: * Bamb'o will now actually be able to be called from your PokéPod to review your Pokédex. In existing saves, you must talk to him once in his lab to add him. * New chilling music tracks for Championship Battle and Theo Championship Battle! Made by ElectricMudkip, the original creator of some of the game's music. * Most music tracks in the game have been edited to make them loop better. * A watering can has been added, so you can now water your berries. The "Sprinklotad" is given to you by the two trainers in the Victory Road Secret Garden. If you have already battled them just talk to them to receive it. * Re-added a Font Selection setting in the Options menu, from the beta of the game! * The Save Selection screen will now display the name of the character instead of the "Save Slot" number. Nuzlocke saves will be marked as such, too. * The FRN tag on traded foreign Pokémon has been replaced with a flag representing the Pokémon's language of origin. The new World Flag will accompany some Mystery Gift Pokémon, and will allow for them to utilize the Masuda Method with any Pokemon they could normally breed with. * Decreased the chance of Poké Radar chains being broken. * Added Nuclear party icons for all the Nuclear Pokémon in the game, normal and shiny. * Feral Nuclear Pokémon will display a RAD tag on their summary screen, which will allow you to identify them as being radioactive and disobedient until they are cured. * Added the option to quit the game from the game itself or from the main menu. * The new HM items will display different character animations when used. You can now look at your character surfing and diving by themselves! * The Burned Notebook pages from Nuclear Plant Epsilon will now be picked up when interacted with and will be readable by using the notebook in your bag. * Changes and fixes have been done to several interfaces in the game to improve their looks. These include the Map, PokéPod, Egg Summary, Pokédex Search, and more. * Changes to the Map: Tweaked to represent some in-game routes better, and previously unlabeled locations have been given their names, as well as graphical fixes and name corrections. * Re-added Pokémon Dentist in Snowbank Town, because he was such a nice guy. * Urayne will now learn Atomic Punch at level 80. Bugfixes: World: * Fixed many typos and square boxes throughout the game's text, and tweaked some dialogues. Expect more improvements to the game's dialogue in the future. * Some tiles have had their collision fixed. * Fixed excessive lag in Venesi City and Bealbeach City. Thousands of unused off-screen water tiles have been removed. * Pluto's sprite will now be wearing the hazard suit during the Zeta mission. * The lanterns in Tsukinami Village will now be lit at night. * When the Rangers evacuate Tsukinami, all of the villagers will now be gone insted of just the ones in the town square. * You can no longer surf on land from the Bealbeach docks, sorry. * Fixed an error where Bamb'o would stay at Cypress Lab after the PST side quest was finished. * Fixed a bug where saving after your first battle with Theo but before talking with Cam would cause the first half of the dialogue to be skipped. * Many issues involving the Venesi bridges have been fixed. * Fixed the title banner getting cut off when arriving at Omicron. * Fixed bug where you could get stuck in front of Theo if you talked to him while surfing at Omicron. * Added a failsafe to unstick players that became trapped in the walls of the Bealbeach mall after updating to 1.0.4 * Corrected a problem where a cliff on Route 12 and 13 would look different depending on which route you were viewing it from. * Fixed Full Heal being listed twice in the Silverport PokéMart. * Fixed the map showing the player on Route 11 when in the Daycare Center. * Fixed woman in the Ranger HQ basement talking to an imaginary Bamb'o. * Fixed a rare bug where you could get stuck outside the map on Route 4. * Fixed a bug where Bamb'o would just vanish after talking to Kellyn. * Fixed two ghost signs on Route 4. * Removed the TV and Wii from the Amatree Town Rest Center. Gameplay: * Trading a Pokémon with a held item to a NPC will now put the item back in your bag insted of losing it. * Fixed bug where changing any options would reset the window position. * Fixed bug that would cause the game to treat Nuclear Pokémon from Route 7 as non-nuclear. * Getting KOed during the Trial of Truth will no longer leave you unable to run. * Fixed many problems in the Tsukinami Gym making the counter of tiles not match the actual number. * Using the escape rope or dig after exiting the hidden cave will no longer cause odd behaviour. * Fixed bug where getting KOed after first arriving in Legen Town would respawn you at the Vinoville Pokémon Center. * Fixed bug in the north wing of Zeta where entering after the timer runs out once would cause an immediate KO. * Fixed a bug where if you beat the first gym before doing the Pokémon Center tutorial your PC would be stuck as "Someone's PC" for the rest of your game. * Fixed soft lock caused by reading the sign in Moki Town before Bamb'o explains how to catch Pokémon. * Fly has been disabled in parts where you weren't supposed to use it yet, making the story unable to progress. * Fixed bug where the names of trainers' Pokémon would sometimes be missing in phone conversations. * Fixed bug where there would be two of each ninja in the final cutscene of the Ninja Reunion Sidequest. * Fixed bug where genderless Pokémon could not pass on HAs. * Fixed bug where you would still be in your hazard suit when respawning after losing to Nuclear Actan. GUI: * Fixed the move selection box being misaligned when talking to the Move Deleter. * Reworked Pokédex Search menu. * Reworked Egg Summary screen. * Added missing trainer pictures to the PokéPod. * Corrected white-on-white text in a lot of the PokéPod menus. * Corrected text positioning on map and added a label in the empty box on the top left. * The pause menu now won't show the option to toggle running shoes unless you have them. * The Hall of Fame can now be closed by the keyboard like other menus. * Pluto's OT name will now be in green insted of black on the Pokémon summary screen. * Added missing icon for the Nuclear Ball on the summary screen. Battle: * Yellow flute is no longer consumed on use. * Nuclear Corsoreef is now actually Nuclear type. * Added a missing animation for Shiny Archilles, and a missing Shiny Mega-Archilles sprite. * Fixed several back sprites that were miscolored. * Gyarados will now have Moxie as its HA. * Radioacid is no longer treated as a physical move. * Dazzling Gleam will now affect both opponents in double battles. Version 1.0.4H (10/29/16) Dev Note: The actual reason for this update was to address a problem with the Mystery Gift system created in 1.0.4E that would have stopped the Halloween event from working properly. * You are required to update to this in order to receive the Halloween Mystery Gifts * Why H? Because. Halloween. * You will receive one of the two mystery gifts available. * Please don't trade with your saves so you can try to get another mystery gift. We know when this happens and will not be fixing any GTS issues because of it. Version 1.0.4E (10/28/16) We have released another update to fix the many issues with 1.0.4. * Fixed issues with berry plants causing crashes. * Fixed clipping issue after taking the ferry to Bealbeach. * Fixed crash when battling on route 8. * Fixed Theo and his dad being invisible in the hospital. Note: This update contains all patches after 1.0.0. This is so that new players (or players that haven't kept up to date after the initial release) will be able to update to the newest version more easily. Because of this the update is quite large, however this means that future updates will be much smaller then they would have otherwise been. 'Version 1.0.4 Hotfix (10/19/16)' *The mall elevator won't glitch you in the wall anymore. *Pokemon will once again correctly get new moves when they level. *Picking berries won't crash the game any more. *Tinkerer now gives power gloves insted of boxing gloves twice. 'Version 1.0.4 (10/19/16)' *Bag: Items in bag will now autosort. Please deposit into PC and then take out to fix the autosort. *Bag: Fixed an issue where the background was not displaying the correct bag opened. *Move: Corrosive Breath - Now accurately tells which stats are lowered. Description is fixed. *Move: Corrosive Breath - The move will now be renamed to Caustic Breath in order to fit the text box. *Move: Expunge - Has been balanced out to now have an accuracy of 70 but in a Fallout it has 100 (similar to Thunder and Thunderstorm) *Move: NaturePower - New terrain effects added! Snow = Frost breath, Ice = Ice beam, Volcano = Lava Plume and Nuclear = Expunge. *Item: Pokeballs - Some balls were not correctly working, these have bee fixed *Item: Stick - now works with Barand as a hold item *Item: PowerItems - The power items will now give the correct EV rating depending on held power item. *Item: Super Rod - This item is now available in game! Look for someone out of place at Route 15... *Item: TM51 - Is now accessible ... sorry. *Item: Uranium Core - Should now be able to be equiped to Urayne as intended. *Item: Power Gloves - Power gloves have been added so you can knock those boulders out of the way! *Item: Rock Smashing Device - This has been renamed to Boxing Gloves. *Battle: Held items will no longer make your opponent take more damage (Please send through any feedback you may have on this one to further help testing) *Battle: Spritzee should attack now on the cruise ship. *Overworld: A trainer (pyromancer) on route 13 was quick in turning. This has been fixed. *Overworld: Theo and his dad will not show up at Ranger HQ in post game *Overworld: Players will not be able to use Escape rope in the Victory Road volcano due to a gamrebreaking bug. *Overworld: Fixed various surf audio issues, particularly in Route 10. *Overworld: Bealbeach Mart - Fixed a graphic glitch where you could see other parts of the mart. *Overworld: Snowbank Gym - Will now restrict you from using items in the Trial of Truth. *Overworld: Dive points - Now have more coral to break so you can get some currency a bit quicker. *Overworld: Fixed multiple graphical errors that cause players to clip and get stuck. *Overworld: Fixed various graphical issues with NPCs disappearing or clipping through areas they shouldn't. *Message: Rippley - Fixed a message with Rippley in regards to S51. Will give player two chances to collect the S51 and then on the second No, player will not be able to get it again. *Message: Fixed some miscellneous messages that NPCs say across Tandor. *Pokemon: M-Dramsama - fixed a variation of base stat calculations. It will now have the correct stats as per the wiki *Pokemon: Shrimputy - Will now have a chance to drop shards! This should help in getting that much needed currency. *Pokemon: Urayne - can now freely change between both forms using the uranium core. *Pokedex: The slider on the right will no longer be clickable due to a gamebreaking bug. *Summary: You can now identify if a pokemon is foreign to your language! Just look for the green FRN in the top right of page 1 of your summary. *Mechanics: BerryPlants have been overhauled and should work much better, next step a sprayduck to water them and some mulch to aid production! *Mechanics: Fixed the play time timer when using FPSes higher then 40. *Mechanics: The crash caused by saving during the Ripley's Quest has been fixed. *Mechanics: Pokeradar shiny spawns have been tweaked slightly. Shiny spawn rates should now properly increase with chain length. *Mechanics: The north wing of Nuclear Plant Zeta will now give the correct timer on re-entry. *Mechanics: Nuzlock mode can now be disabled after finishing the championship by talking to Bambo's Aide. *Mechanics: There was a bug where you could not use some keys if rebinded to type in a nickname. This has been fixed. *Effects: Fallout - Has been properly updated to show a nuclear fallout (not a thunderstorm) *Ability: Geiger Sense - Now works as intended. *Ability: Gooey - only displays speed falling once in the messages. *Championship: Fixed a couple of challengers that were not mega-evolving. *Move Tutor: There are now 4 move tutors each with the appropriate moves. Physical Attack, *Special Attack, Buffs and Debuffs. Each of these will take a certain number of one type of coloured shard. *Sprite: Animated - These sprites have been re-sized and re-positioned to how they should look. We are constantly trying to improve these so bear with us. *Sprite: Female Variants - We have new female variants for the following: Dunseraph, Emprillia, Herolune, Glavinug, Chimaconda, Harpterra, Volchick line. We have also fixed Fafninters back sprites. *Sprite: Smore's shiny front sprite is now consistant in color with its back sprite *Sprite: Hazma has arms... 'Version 1.0.3 (10/1/16)' * System: Fixed a crash in which your savegame will not load correctly after an online interaction * Pokemon: M-Dramsama - fixed a variation of base stat calculations. It will now have the correct stats as per the wiki * SoundEffect: Water sounds heard near trees in Legen Town have stopped. * SoundEffect: Water sounds heard while zooming up and down Route 09 have stopped. (this ones for you breeders!) * Move: Dragon Tail - now does as intended and either escapes battle or makes opponent switch * Egg Moves: Will now be passed down from father and mother. 4 egg moves is possible! * Move: Pursuit - now works as intended and will not leave your pokemon moveless after usage * Move: Round - now causes damage and works as intended * Move: Rage - now appropriately increases attack * Move Tutor: Guess what guys .. he is finally fixed! Wiki will be updated shortly. Also he is the only move tutor available as he knows ALL the move tutor moves. * Item: TMs - All TMs should now be available. As a clue ... voltorb flip might help * Map: PCs have been added in Moki Town, the cruise ship, and the boat of route 8 so you can withdraw/deposit pokemon. * Map: You can now reenter the boat on route 8 to use the PC. * Egg Breeding: Your hatchlings can now re-learn egg moves! * Security: Online battling will now have a more secure way to check for hacked pokemon * Pokemon: Moves have been updated to allow tutor moves for Gen6 pokemon * Pokemon: Miasmedic - has now had an ability change! Poison Heal becomes Poison Touch * Daycare: Nuclear Pokemon like that are not corrupted types will be able to be dropped off in the Daycare * Sprites: Icon sprites have been re-positioned and tweaked slighty. PC boxes should look a little more centered. * Sprites: We now have some more animated sprites. See if you can find them! * Text: Fixed several typos in championship battle. * Features: Added a FPS slider in settings. Those of you that have been experiencing lag problems can use it to speed your game up! * Online: Tweaked code again, the problem with people having duplicate Online IDs should be fixed (Your ID may change!) 'Version 1.0.2 Hotfix (9/23/16)' * Barand sprite has been fixed. * Move re-learner no longer asks for heart scales unless playing on nuzlocke mode. * All Gen6 Pokemon moves should be correctly added including HA abilities that were previously incorrect. * Fixed crash relating to saving your game. * Shiny Charm will now be given instead of Shiny Stone. Version 1.0.2 (9/22/16) * Bambo Reward: Shiny Charm is now given correctly * Pokemon: Gliscor - Poison Heal: This has been fixed as a HA ability * Graphics: Laissure PC and Pokemon team page icon has been fixed * Pokemon: Dramsama/Mega - These pokemon have been balanced and changed. Please see the updates on the wiki for more information. * Summary: Pokerus will now display correctly on sheet 4 * Graphics: Dramsama and Mega Dramsama have a sprite change! Shiny is a bit easier on the eyes and mega-dramsama has a full body! (Thanks Dragon Wolf Leo) * Pokemon: M-Archilles - Ability change from Roughskin to Drought * Pokemon: Gen6 - These have all been changed to reflect their Gen6 counterparts, wiki will be updated(edited) * Graphics: Brailip and Brainoar have been given brand new shinies! Check them out! * Graphics: Nuclear Magikarp now has a sprite and both Nuclear Magikarp and Gyarados both have shiny sprites! * Graphics: Berry Plants - Acai, Bacu, Cupu and Guara Berries all should now have planted sprites * PC Storage: Fixed a bug in which eggs were showing a shiny value before they were hatched. * Ability: Pickup - had an item in the list that was creating an error. Please see the list for new items. http://imgur.com/4M1hohY * Ability: Hyper Cutter - will not break the ability Petrify when against each other * Ability: Trace - will not lower the opponents stats twice when called now (Petrify, Intimidate etc) * Ability: Poison Heal - will now heal the pokemon with the ability instead of being immune * Move: Trick Room - will now blur the lines of speed and work as intended. * Ability: Moody - has been fixing and working as intended. * Sprites: Major sprite work has been done thanks to Dragon Wolf Leo and The spriting team from Reddit and a full list of changes can be found here. http://pastebin.com/BtyE1DaA * Summary Screen: Natures will now show more prominent when looking at the stats screen. * Item: Max/Super Repel - Repels of any kind will now work as intended on Route 11 AFTER you receive the Pokeradar * Graphics: Online Screens - the online screens will be getting a bit of a facelift! Be sure to check out the vibrant new backgrounds we have. * Feature: Move Tutor has been added to the game! Yes that's right, you can now learn those moves previously unlearnable! It will cost 4 of each shard to learn a move. * Summary: PC Storage - Eggs will no longer display a shiny symbol as this was a bug in coding. * Items: TMs - All TMs that have been left out are now obtainable throughout the game! Let's see if you can find them all. * Online server: We have made changes on the backend to provide a framework for stability in future patches. Version 1.0.1UnIHotfix (9/18/16) * Double battles should be fixed now. Version 1.0.1UnI (9/17/16) * Move: Sucker Punch - now works as it should - damages if the opponent uses damage move * Move: Curse - Now shows the animation of attack and defense raising * Ability: Pickup - Will now have a 10% chance to pickup an item. Will have a separate pin for this list. * Ability: Pixilate - Mega Syrentide - now works. Seems like the ability was never attached to the mega status. * Ability: Elementalist - has been fixed. Code was not entered into the game * Move: Sleep Talk - has been fixed. Had to re-work some code to get it to pass through the sleep status. * EggMoves are now also inheritted by mother to keep in line with Gen6 * HA for father breeding with a duplicat is now parsed properly. There is a 20% chance it will send its HA down to its egg * Clicking on arrow in summary more than 5 times will not produce an error anymore. * Leader Maria Battle - Felunge now attacks even if your pokemon has insomnia as an ability. * Ability: Clear body - now stops all instances of stat decreasing (includes string shot) * Graphics: Fafninter's shiny sprite is now showing correctly * Pokeradar - Will have a 12% chance to get a HA pokemon (if available), chaining has improved via visual representation of the grass shakes. *Previous unobtainable HA pokemon will now appear in these areas using the pokeradar. They are radar exclusive! * New Area - Hidden Cave is now added to Route 07. In there you will be able to use the Pokeradar to catch some slightly different pokemon! * Lottery: Good news! Your chances of getting that masterball have gone up! Lotto is now working as intended, once per day. * Pokedex Rewards - Lowered the requirements to 192 Pokemon owned so players can now obtain the Shiny Charm. * Casino - There is a new casino vendor in town! She has come far from another region to bring you a surprise! Find her near the other coin vendors. Version 1.0.1UnH (9/10/16) * Added automatic backup function. The game will now always keep a backup of your previous save. These can be found at C:\Users\\Saved Games\Pokemon Uranium\Backups * MAY or MAY NOT have fixed the screen tearing bug in fullscreen (My computer does not have this bug so I have a hard time testing it) * Fixed the championship battle AGAIN. Theo should now have the correct Pokemon. * Added ability to change what server your game uses for online features by editing the Server.txt file. It currently defaults to my unofficial server (uranium.amibu.net) Version 1.0.1UnG (9/3/16) * Fixed crashes caused by attempting to use online features when the servers are down. * Fixed crash in Comet Cave if all of Theo's Pokemon faint. He will now borrow one of yours for the fight, if you only have one remaining Pokemon it will instead be a single battle. * You will no longer receive calls from trainers when at power plants (breaks immersion a bit) * You can now use the in-game "Check for updates" feature to check for new unofficial patch updates. Version 1.0.1UnF (8/24/16) * Fixed game breaking glitch caused by getting KOed by the second trainer in Silverport Lab. * Fixed another game breaking glitch caused by getting KOed by the first horde on route 8. * Fixed final championship battle. (Note: this is not the same as patch that has been going around that stops the game from crashing if you had picked Eletux for your starter. This is an actual fix that allows the battle to play out as it was meant to.) Version 1.0.1UnE (8/21/16) *Fixed player names getting messed up when going online, If your name is already messed up the game will attempt to fix it automatically, if it can not it will allow you to change it. *Fixed crash when saving underwater. *Fixed the riddle teller in Venesi City requiring incorrect answers. *Fixed music volume always defaulting to 100 when entering a new area. Version 1.0.1UnD (8/19/16) *Fixed the messed up Pokemon move reorder screen. *Fixed crash when pressing the right arrow key on the Pokemon move reorder screen. Version 1.0.1UnC (8/18/16) *Added a full screen option. *Fixed problem with game defaulting to medium screen size when changing saves. Version 1.0.1UnB (8/17/16) *Resized the text in the pokedex and bag menus so most descriptions don't get cut off any more. *Fixed the glitch where trying to unlearn an HM would instead replace the Pokemon's first move. Version 1.0.1UnA (8/16/16) *Corrected the white on white text on the music player so you can read it now. *The game no longer always defaults to medium screen size on launch regardless of what you set it to. Version 1.0.1 *Fixed bug where scrolling in the Pokedex would cause the game to crash *Fixed bug where a Pokemon would be deleted by accident in the Storage screen *Fixed a bug where a trainer in the Championship would crash the game *Slight performance improvement *Added missing audio file *Other minor fixes and touch ups Category:Meta